Waylon Flanders
Waylon Flanders '''is a fan made episode of the simpsons 2 parter throughout Season 31, Episodes 1 & 2. Couch Gag '''Part 1 = Everyone sits on the couch and suddenly the seats eject them right into the TV. Part 2 = Ned Flanders and his family arrive on the couch then the simpsons show up and wonder whats going on Chalk Board Gag Part 1 = "I Will Not Use Indian Stereotypes" Part 2 = "We won't leave you on a cliffhanger again" Plot We start the episode at the nuclear plant where we see Homer sleeping at his work space when suddenly Carl enter the room and tell Homer that there are free doughnuts in the break room, which suddenly Homer wakes up and instantly runs to the break room saying "MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" then Carl uses his walkie talkie as he says that Homer is making his way to the break room. Then when Homer makes it into the break room, he sees the box of doughnuts and he runs to it in slow motion while "Hallelujah" is sang with another employee just walking past homer as we then see the guy make a coffee, fix himself a burrito, eat it, and then leave while homer is still slow motion running to the box of doughnuts, then once homer reaches it, Lenny pops up from under the rag covered table holding a fire extinguisher as he then sprays it at Homer causing him to fall back and then a few other employees splash homer with a bucket of grape jelly with bird seed mixed in it and then much to Homer's horror, Carl opens a cage of pigeons as they attack Homer, causing Homer to run away. Then we see Mr Burns and Smithers watching everything through the monitors as Burns questions why their doing so, then Smithers reminds Burns that every month there is one day where the employees get to pull pranks on each other then Burns questions who's the imbecile that allowed this, then Smithers reminds Burns that it was Burns himself because of it being a perfect distraction while he and Smithers disposed of all of the bodies of the health inspectors then a man comes out of Burns' closet alive screaming for help as then Smithers shoots a tranquilizer dart at him. Later at home, Homer feels humiliated for falling for the prank, starts planning his own prank for next month, a prank that Homer calls "The Biggest Prank Ever". So Homer goes down to the basement to try and create a plan but then we see that Homer's doomed when it comes to trying to figure one out since we then see a x-ray of whats in Homer's head as it doesn't have a brain, but rather a brain dead turkey running in a circle constantly panicking. As then we then see Homer drooling and then he says "Mmmmmm~ Turkey". We then get a sped up montage of Homer in the basement trying to figure out a idea for a prank but doesn't come up with anything with on the last day before prank day, Homer saying "Come on brain, THINK!" and then we see a bunch of mini homers in his head that have eaten the turkey in it and are shredding all knowledge in his brain. Then Homer says "D'OH!" We then cut to Smithers, who is in the car listening to 'In the navy' while in traffic. Smithers seems happy his entire way home until he opens the door to his home to see a letter from his land lord on the floor, Smithers opens it to reveal that if Smithers doesn't pay his rent in a week he'll be evicted from his home. And then Smithers realizes that he won't be getting his pay until at the end of the month. So then he goes to Mr Burns to ask for an advance on his monthly salary but Burns refuses despite all of the work Smithers has done for him, but then Smithers says that he'll do anything for it as we then see a grinch like evil grin on Burns as he then says "Why sure I'll give you a advance" then Smithers expresses glee and then Burns says "I mean what else am I supposed to do, let you live with me". Then we see a fantasy of Smither's version of I Love Lucy with him as Lucy and Mr Burns as Ricky, but then it stops when Mr Burns says "But the advance comes at a price" then Smithers says he'll give anything for it and then suddenly the devil shows up with a contract smiling maniacally as Burns then says "No not a good time" then the devil just stands there frowning then Burns gets annoyed and he yells at Lucifer as then literally the devil himself get scared and whimpers like a scared dog and returns to hell. Then Burns explains that he wants to build a mine so he could join the coal mining and then crushing them into diamonds industry, but unfortunately the city won't allow it because of several legal conditions made by who burns call "Ignorant Hippie Liberals" and that he needs Smithers to make a 100 page document/contract that if signed by Mayor Quimby and The City Council, it would allow several loop holes that burns could use to build his mine. Smithers agrees to do it so he spends the rest of the day and all night perfecting the contract, looking up many laws and their loopholes, contacting several experts at law, and even going on a website where it takes 5 minutes to get a law degree with the degree having the words "Congratulations, now you a expert at law, now go out there and get bribed to defend criminals and or drop cases!". We then see Homer come by work the next day still thinking about what to do and then he sees Smithers in his office sleeping with the new finished contract next to him. Homer then has a idea and decides to prank Smithers, but not before the skeleton of the brain dead turkey says its a bad idea and even the devil on his shoulders says is a bad idea. Then Homer takes the contract and hides them in his office in a empty box of doughnuts as Homer then sneaks of happily not wanting to wait to see Smithers face. But then Smithers wakes up and sees his papers are gone then he starts panicking and starts to question everyone on where they are and Smithers even starts to threaten the employees saying "IF ONE OF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THOSE DOCUMENTS ARE! THEN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WORK IN SPRINGFIELD EVER AGAIN!". Then Homer, like the idiot he is, tells Smithers in a joking matter that he was the one that stole them and hid them then Homer sees the fire in Smithers' eyes as Smithers then says "HOMER SIMPSON! I have been working on those documents all night, if I lose those documents, then I won't get my advance and I'll lose my house. Now if you want your head to still be attached to your body, then tell me, where you hid them.". Then Homer now afraid, tells Smithers where they are and then the two go to Homer's station and see the box gone as then the two hear the janitor come by, Smithers asks where they went and he says that Rick went to take them to the dumpster and then Smithers and Homer run through the building to find Rick and then they see him fixing to throw away all of the trash into the garbage truck then the two rush out of there and ask for Rick to stop but unfortunately Rick is wearing headphones and then Rick throws the doughnut box in the garbage truck as it begins to crush and condense all of the trash then Smithers yells at the garbage man telling him to stop which he does then Smithers looks through the trash until he finds the Doughnut box as at first Smithers has hope its fine but then he opens it to see it ripped to shreds and covered in garbage, instantly ruining it. Smithers then falls to his knees in shock with the doughnut box in his arms then Homer says that he's sorry actually feeling bad for it, then Smithers fueled by rage instantly looks back at Homer with a vein being visible popping out of his head with his teeth grinding, and finally the fire in his eyes as then Smithers threatens to kill him then Homer runs while Smithers chases after him and it eventually leads to Mr Burns office and then Smithers grabs a fire poker and attacks homer with it trying to kill him but resulting in Burns' office being destroyed and then we cut to Burns visiting Smithers station to tell him that its time to dispose of the "garbage" but sees he's not the so he thinks he's in his office waiting so he walks to his office while it constantly cuts from Homer trying to escape Smithers' wrath while Smithers is trying to kill Homer but it only destroying Burns' office, to Burns walked to his office back to Homer trying to escape Smithers' wrath while Smithers is trying to kill Homer but it only destroying Burns' office. Then when Burns gets to his office, he hears breaking and opens the door while homer is blocking it from the other side now cornered by Smithers at then Smithers throws the fire poker at Homer, making Homer move out of the way and allowing Burns to open the door, only to see the fire poker hurtling straight towards him so he screams and moves away only for the fire poker to hit and land on Burns' face on a painting of him in the place of Napoleon in the painting "Napoleon Crossing the Alps". Burns then questions what happened and Homer says that Smithers was trying to kill him and Smithers then yells saying that he caused the contract he's been working on all night to be ruined. Then Burns sees his office and then says the words "Smithers, over the years I have trusted you and have made you my closest ally, and this is how you repair me...By tearing apart my office! Smithers, I'm afraid its your time to leave." then Smithers questions what he means and Burns screams the words "Smithers, YOUR FIRED!", and of course Smithers tries to bargain with him to keep his job but Burns doesn't listen and says "Smithers, release the-" then he groans and tries pressing a button with the label on it reading "Release The Hounds" but its stuck then he orders Homer to be the one to push the button for him and then Homer looks at Smithers who is begging on his knees and Homer doesn't want to press it then Burns says "Simpson, if you don't release the hounds, then your fired too!". Then Homer reluctantly presses the button and Smithers runs out of there with the hounds chasing him. And then Burns tells Homer to return to his station while Burns starts to find new applicants for Smithers old job We then cut to Smithers at his home in the dark as we then see him moping on it while also looking at a scrapbook of him and Burns' adventures like the time he and burns almost killed Abe and Bart Simpson to steal the paintings of the Flying Hellfish, or the time they went sky diving and it ended with Smithers trying to reveal his true feeling to Burns, or the time he, Burns, and Homer went on the run from the government after they tried to get back a 1 trillion dollar bill that burns stole, and finally the time they kidnapped the simpson's dog's puppies so Burns could turn them into a coat. But then Smithers cried and says that he doesn't need Burns and that he'll make it on his own. We cut to 2 weeks later where we see Smithers on the road, dirty, homeless, hungry, and alone. He asks people for spare change, but ultimately doesn't get anything except for a crumbled up piece of paper which was a poster for the church that says "Have you lost all hope, then let the lord listen to your prayers and guide you". Smithers thinks its worth a shot so he ends up walking to church since he sold his car for food and walks into church while its empty, kneels on the walk way and prays to god, asking him to show him a sign where he needs to go, to find hope. Then immediately afterwards, we see noneother than everyone's (Except for Homer) favorite left handed, groomed, turtle neck wearing, follower of god, Ned Flanders, ending part 1. Part 2 begins with a establishing shot of the church and then a high angle shot inside the church showing Ned and his kids Rodd and Todd entering the church as Ned sees a broken Smithers as he then helps him up. Smithers thanks him and asks why he's there. Then Ned responds by saying that every day is a good day to celebrate the lord so he and his kids came to church to celebrate him, then of course he asks Smithers why he's there then Smithers holds up the paper he got before and says this: "I found it and I thought it was worth a shot, I lost my job, my home, my possessions, everything. So you can say I had nowhere else to go.". Then Ned, showing compassion and understanding towards Waylon